My Angel
by Dark Dream Angel
Summary: Sess/Kag: Song-fic! Kagome's tired of Inuyasha hurting her. She needs an angel to wipe her tears away... Song: "Angel" by: Amanda Perez. I own nothing!


**My Angel**

**Hello there it's me Dark Dream Angel (DDA for short)! Here is a new story for all of you Sess/Kag fans out there. I really hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think, even if you don't like it. Well I know I write a lot of songfics but it's just because they're so easy to do, all you have to do is find the right words that you think the characters would say. Well anyway here goes!**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Inuyasha... (I wish I owned Sesshomaru!)! And I don't own the song "**Angel" by Amanda Perez!**

Sesshomaru stopped as he caught his half-brother's stench accompanied by the smell of graveyard soil and death. He also caught a much more delicate scent and decided on impulse to follow that beautiful scent. It called out to him and he was helpless to resist that call.

Staying hidden in the shadows of the surrounding trees, he spotted the half-breed wrapped in the arms of the dead miko.

"Kikyo, I love you. Don't worry, we're so close to defeating Naraku, and then I'll be able to keep my promise to you."

"You'll come with me?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yes."

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose slightly, in disgust at the exchange. Weak _and_ stupid_. _He thought. The half-breed had a beautiful, courageous, loyal, _live_ miko who would do anything for him, even sacrifice herself, and still he threw her aside for the one who had imprisoned him for fifty years. Not to mention she wanted to kill him in the end so that she could have him to herself. Yes, he was an idiot. Yet another reason he, Lord Sesshomaru, was ashamed to call him brother. As if his tainted blood wasn't reason enough.

But he hadn't come to watch his brother prove what a foolish pup he was. He had come to see the miko, the woman… Kagome. She intrigued him, much to his dismay, but it could not be helped.

He watched silently as she slumped against a tree with her eyes closed and sank to the floor. Her head was leaned back against the trunk and tears silently slipped down her porcelain skin.

He could smell how angry she was, but it was overshadowed by her sadness, and she looked utterly defeated. It was strange for him to see her like that. She had never before looked like that all the times he had seen her, but he decided immediately that he did not like it, and he did not like that he did not like it. (He doesn't like that he notices it about her. Just clearing that up if it was confusing to anyone! On with the story!)

Sesshomaru's gaze shifted down to her exposed throat and he felt his eyes narrow on her pulse point. It surprised him how much he wanted to taste the sensitive skin there. His beast wanted to go and comfort her, but he stiffened his spine.

He, Lord Sesshomaru, would not lower himself by going to a human woman. Steeling himself, he turned and silently walked away from the scene. But what he didn't realize was that the image of Kagome in that moment, and the scent of her tears had been branded into his mind and his senses. Her tears had bothered him much more than he would ever admit.

_It's been five months, since you went away,_

_Left without a word, nothing to say,_

_When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul, but it wasn't good enough for you,_

_No, so I asked God, God send me an angel,_

_From the Heavens above, send me an angel to heal my broken heart_

_From being in love, _

'_cause all I do, is cry,_

_God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes…_

"_Kikyo, I love you…" "You'll come with me?" "Yes."_ These words swirled around in Kagome's mind just as the fog and mist from the hot spring swirled around her body. Once again, she had come alone, and once again, she let her tears flow silently down her face.

For five horrible months, the things she'd seen and heard haunted her. Only when she was alone did she let her cheerful mask slip. She knew the others knew that something was wrong, though she denied it; but Inuyasha was as dense and clueless as ever. She had given him _everything_! She had never held anything back from him, that's just how she was.

She would do anything for him, and try to spare him any pain. She would _die for him,_ and he just threw all of it back in her face; he was killing her inside. How could he do that to her? She didn't have the answer to that question.

**(Later that night…)**

Kagome lay awake in her sleeping-bag while everyone else slept. Her eyes strayed to Inuyasha's sleeping form as he lay sprawled on a tree branch. He had been completely oblivious to her distress for a long time now. Her blue eyes went to the canopy of leaves that blocked the night sky from her vision. Silently she began to pray, as she had done since she was a little girl when she needed help. God, please, help me. I don't know how much more heartache I can bear! Please send me an angel, one to wipe my tears away and won't make me cry. An angel to let me know that I am loved.  She didn't even realize that she was crying again.

… _and I know it might sound crazy, but after all that, I still loved you,_

_You wanna come back in my life, but now there's something that I have to do,_

_I have to tell the one that I once adored,_

_That he can't have my love no more,_

_My heart can't take no more lies,_

_And my eyes are all out of cries, so God,_

_God send me an angel, from the Heavens above,_

_Send me an angel to heal my broken heart from being in love,_

'_cause all I do, is cry,_

_God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes…_

Her tears flowed faster as she thought about how much she still loved him. She tried to squash the feeling, but it didn't go away. Every time she saw those impossibly long silver locks and looked into those slanted golden eyes, her heartbeat quickened. Those cold eyes that hid so much, but spoke volumes to anyone who cared to look, were such a warm honey color that she felt like she would melt every time he looked at her. That dangerously silky voice that- wait… Inuyasha's eyes were not _cold_… and they were more of a yellow-gold…

She shook her head. Maybe she was just hallucinating. Yeah, that was it. Suddenly she blinked in surprise. The scent of her tears must have roused him because he was suddenly standing above her, staring down at her curiously. She felt a slight twinge of disappointment when her heart didn't go into overdrive when he looked at her… Why didn't it…?

"Oi! Kagome, are you alright? Why are you crying?" He asked quietly, dumbfounded. Big shock there.

All she could do was stare at him. Is he kidding me? After all this time and now he decides to ask me what's wrong? He's un-freaking-believable! She sat up and wiped her eyes.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep Inuyasha." He caught her hand and she looked at him.

"No, really. What's wrong? You know I care about you Kagome. Tell me."

She stared at him incredulously. He had a damn funny way of showing how much he cared! Her heart squeezed painfully. If he had really cared, he would have noticed there was something wrong with her a long time ago, _and_ he wouldn't be sneaking off to be with Kikyo every chance he got. Really, how stupid did he think she was?

She yanked her hand away and got to her feet and glared down at him. "No you don't, Inuyasha."

She had to tilt her head back to glare at him as he rose to his feet too. "If you really cared about me, you wouldn't be sneaking off with Kikyo!" She hissed. Surprise flickered in his eyes, "I wasn't-"

"Don't lie!" She yelled and he flinched, his ears lying flat against his thick skull. The others stirred and woke, but they didn't get up, not wanting to get in the middle of this fight. In their opinions, the hanyou was getting what he deserved.

Having had enough of their conversation, Kagome began to storm off to take a walk so she could finish crying in peace, but he grabbed her arm. "Kagome! I really _do _care about you! I lo-"

"Don't waste your breath saying it when you and I both know you don't mean it! You only _think_ you do because I look like Kikyo!" Again she yanked away from his grip. "I'm _NOT_ _HER!_ And I can't let you keep hurting me. I can't love you anymore." She whispered and walked into the woods, leaving a hurt and guilty Inuyasha behind.

… _now you had me on my knees, begging God please,_

_To send you back to me,_

_I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and you made me feel like I could not breathe,_

_When I, all I wanted to do was feel your touch,_

_And to give you all of my love,_

_Took my love for granted, want my loving now,_

_But you can't have it, oh God,_

_God send me an angel from the Heavens above,_

_Send me an angel to heal my broken heart from being in love,_

'_cause all I do, is cry,_

_God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes,_

_Oh God, send me,_

_God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes,_

_God send me an angel_

That scent… Sesshomaru looked into the trees surrounding the clearing he rested in. He had been thinking of Kagome constantly, since the night he had seen her crying. He had wanted so badly to go and comfort her, and strangely, he still did. He had tried, unsuccessfully, to squash the urge, but it wouldn't go away.

Not surprising, seeing as how he hadn't seen the little miko in months, but he often ran across her scent.

He delicately sniffed the air and a low growl slipped passed his lips as he smelled the salty tang of her tears. Slowly he got to his feet and followed her scent. After a few miles, he spotted her in another small clearing.

The wind stirred her raven locks as she gazed up at the stars. She was on her knees and he watched silently as her eyes slipped closed and tears glistened on her cheeks. She looked tired and so much thinner than the last time he'd seen her, he noted. For some odd reason, that made him extremely angry. The half-breed should have been taking care of her and making sure she got proper nourishment!

He could not explain the things he was feeling for the young onna, but he wanted to go to her and hold her close and make sure she stayed safe and well-cared for. Damnit, this was frustrating! Why did she make him feel this way?

Without even having made the conscious decision to do so, he moved forward into the clearing as she began to whisper softly to herself in prayer.

Kagome had been so strong up until this point. The pain was just too much and it drove her to her knees. All she had ever wanted was to see Inuyasha happy. She wanted to care for him, let him know she would always be there for him. She had placed all of her hopes and dreams on him and the future they could have together. Was it really too much to ask for him to hold her close and love and cherish her?

She had given him everything of herself and never held anything back and he had ripped her heart from her chest and stomped on it repeatedly. All those hopes and dreams had been shattered. As the tears slipped down her cheeks, she closed her eyes and began to pray for the millionth time, not even realizing she was speaking aloud.

"God, please send me an angel. I can't take the pain anymore. An angel to wipe my tears away and let me know that I am loved." Quite suddenly she heard the soft swish of something moving and her eyes snapped open in fear. She hoped it wasn't a demon out to kill her. She doubted it was the angel she had asked for.

She turned and her eyes widened as they landed on the last person she ever expected to see, and her breath hitched in her throat. So much for hoping it wasn't a demon out to kill me… Maybe God got tired of hearing me and sent the Angel of Death. Huh. The 'Big Man Upstairs' has got a twisted sense of humor, if so.  Kagome thought ruefully as she stared in abject fascination at the very aptly named taiyoukai, Sesshomaru; the Killing Perfection. And he certainly was as perfect and beautiful as she'd ever seen him, especially with the moonlight shining down on him.

At least the last thing I'll ever see is so perfect and beautiful. She was expecting him to kill her still.

Sesshomaru studied her intently as if trying to figure something out. Kagome fidgeted nervously under his intense scrutiny, unsure of what he wanted.

"Why do you cry, Miko?" he asked suddenly, his voice that same cold baritone, though, she thought she detected an underlying curiosity.

She blinked in confusion. Why did he want to know? This was _Sesshomaru_, Demon Lord of the Western Lands. The very Sesshomaru who hated humans and almost killed her, for crying out loud! And here he was, asking her, a human miko, an inconsequential question… for no apparent reason! What could he possibly gain from the answer? More importantly, what the _hell_ was going on?

Suddenly he was in front of her and she gasped and stumbled back in surprise, falling on her bottom. He followed, not allowing her to escape so easily, and stared intently into her blue eyes, searching. She was unable to look away as her heart pounded at his closeness.

"This Sesshomaru asked you a question, Miko."

As if in response to his superior tone, Kagome's chin tilted up, some of her old spark returning. Sesshomaru inwardly smirked when she responded as he'd meant her to. He deemed it far too long since he'd seen that defiant spark in her beautiful eyes.

Kagome wanted to give him a piece of her mind, but decided against it. She was not in a position to be arguing with a powerful, human-hating demon… maybe to kiss him yes, but to argue with him, no. She blushed as that uncharacteristic thought floated through her mind.

"My name is not Miko, it's Kagome." A silver brow arched at that.

"And not that it's really any of your business, but I'm crying because… my heart hurts." She finished quietly. Anger darkened his golden eyes, but it was gone so quickly, Kagome wondered if she'd imagined it.

"Hn. My idiot half brother, no doubt." He stated. She didn't answer.

Then again, she didn't have to, he already knew.

Slowly, he reached out a clawed hand and gently brushed the tears away from her face. Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart sped up at the contact. He found he was quite pleased with her reaction to him.

"Do not waste your tears on someone who does not deserve them… Kagome."

Her eyes widened. That was the first time he'd ever called her by her name, and hearing him speak it sent delicious shivers down her spine. His large hand slid to the back of her neck as he brought her closer to him. She swore her heart stopped beating for a second.

His warm breath caressed her face as he spoke again, "You intrigue me, little miko. I do not understand this hold you have on me, but I intend to explore it."

His honey-gold eyes shined with warmth and something else as he stared into her blue ones.

"The one who is worth your tears will not make you cry, Kagome."

Oh. My. _GOD_! It was _his_ eyes! Not Inuyasha's. _HIS!_ I'm in love with… _Sesshomaru_! Her heart warmed at the realization and she smiled softly.

"Tell me then. Who is worth my tears?"

A soft growl came from his throat, "Me."

Thank you God, for my silver-haired angel. She thought. And then, he very gently kissed her lips.


End file.
